You Are My Guardian (Traducción)
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: Thomas siempre había sido intimidado por los estudiantes en la escuela a causa de su sexualidad. A pesar de que tenía amigos que entendían su sentimiento, no era suficiente para llenar su vacio. Hasta que un día con la presencia de un inmortal, Newt, la vida de Thomas cambio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos he aquí mi primer fic traducido así que espero que les guste. La versión real fue escrita en inglés por LuqmanRoxas y debo agradecerle por dejarme traducirla, es una hermosa historia un Newtmas muy**_ _Cute_ _ **:) espero que sea de su agrado. Próximamente de parte mía… un Dylmas.  
**_

 **Capítulo 1:** _Un Inmortal_

 **Secundaria Claro, Londres (Reino Unido)**

Thomas Edison, es un adolescente de 18 años de edad que ha estudiado en Glade High School durante 6 años. Él es un americano proveniente de Nueva York. Desde que su madre había sido designada por su delegado de la compañía de seguros para transferirse a Reino Unido, ellos vivían juntos en la felicidad a pesar de que el padre de Thomas falleció cuando él era un niño. Ahora, Thomas estaba cursando su último año en la escuela secundaria antes de proceder a la universidad. Un año es muy largo para ser honesto, pero tuvo que pasar el tiempo.

-Que hermoso día que tenemos aquí ¿eh?- Dijo el amigo de Thomas, Alby mientras ambos caminaban juntos mirando el hermoso cielo azul. Alby es el mejor amigo de Thomas desde que lo conoció por primera vez en el mismo año que comenzó a estudiar en la escuela secundaria. Él es británico y vivió en Londres.

Thomas lo miro

-Siempre es hermoso, Alby. ¿No crees?-

Alby asintió mientras contestaba.

-Pero no es tan bonito como hoy, puedo sentirlo- Ambos rieron de repente.

Al menos sabían cómo animarse uno al otro, en realidad, Thomas fue teniendo, realmente, varios malos momentos desde años atrás. Los estudiantes siempre lo intimidaron y humillaron delante de otros estudiantes. Todo era porque Thomas se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo su orientación sexual, que él creía que era gay. Y los odiaba ya que se burlaban de él y eso ya era molesto. En la escuela había unos pocos estudiantes que entendían su vida, y lo respetaban, uno de ellos era Alby, su mejor amigo. Tenía una debilidad muy fuerte, donde, si Alby no asistía a la escuela, él tampoco iba, porque lo acosaban demasiado. A pesar de que era típicamente fuerte, no era una ventaja contra la mayoría.

…

Entraban dentro del metro de Londres y rápidamente buscaban asientos, el tren siempre estaba lleno por no parar. Era una vida en la ciudad, es necesario acostumbrarse a la multitud.

Se hicieron las 17:00 y pronto cayo la noche. La gente empezó a transformarse en una multitud que regresa a sus encantadores hogares, desde los estudiantes hasta los trabajadores tenían la misma línea de tiempo.

-Espero poder tener a alguien que pueda protegerme siempre- Mascullo Thomas mirando hacia su teléfono.

Alby se sintió herido al oír esa expresión. Él entendía perfectamente que no podría protegerlo en todo momento. Necesitaba tener a alguien que pudiera estar siempre con él y protegerlo al mismo tiempo. Más precisamente, un novio. A pesar de ser _de piedra_ podía sentir como Thomas se sentía ahora.

-Espero que encuentres a alguien…- Alby solo podía animarlo

El moreno dijo

-No puedo aguantar más. Todo el tiempo he sido intimidado y humillado por mi forma de vida ¡¿está mal?!-

-No está mal Thomas, solo que no te gusta cómo eres. Eso es todo-

-Espero encontrar a alguien- Suspiro

 **Casa de Thomas, Cuarto de Thomas**

Thomas acababa de regresar de la escuela y se dirigió directamente a la planta alta y entró en su habitación. Dejo su mochila en la cama y se acostó en esta al instante. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano y se quedo en silencio por un momento.

Suspiro mientras decía.

-¿Hay alguna persona de la que pueda estar enamorado?, claro que… no Ahora estoy completamente muerto-

De repente, su madre toco la puerta y pregunto.

-Thomas ¿Quieres que haga algo de comer?-

Thomas respondió débilmente

-No importa-

-Okey querido-

Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo para comer. Thomas miro el techo sintiéndose sin salida a las dificultades que tenía solo su vida. Sufrió demasiado, podría morir. Él estaba confundido.

De repente…

 _¨Deberías estar orgulloso de ti, Thomas Edison¨_

Una extraña voz masculina apareció de la nada. Thomas se sorprendió una vez que la escucho, se incorporó de la cama y trato de mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en el cuarto, estaba confundido e intrigado. La misma voz regreso y esta vez parecía reírse de él.

 _¨Jajajjaja una pena adolescente¨_

Thomas escucho la voz claramente proveniente de su escritorio pero nadie estaba allí. Rápidamente trato de buscar cerca de este, tal vez dentro del armario.

Mismo resultado, nadie dentro.

Luego la voz le dijo.

 _¨Detrás_ _de ti idiota…¨_

El moreno volvió a mirar al escritorio y se sorprendió al ver a una figura masculina sentada en el escritorio. Tenía el pelo rizado rubio, vestido con una sudadera con capucha marrón y marrón claro, pantalones de color marrón oscuro y zapatos negros. Lo estaba mirando a él con una amplia sonrisa talada en sus labios.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡¿En mi habitación?!- Pregunto ansiosamente

El chico rio ligeramente mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él.

 _¨Ser un idiota no es una buena solución para atravesar las dificultades, bueno, mi nombre es Isaac Newton. Pero algunos idiotas me llaman Newton Isaac. Solo llámame Newt, mi nombre bien conocido. Yo soy tu guardián._

Thomas todavía tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Él pregunto de nuevo.

-G-Guardián? ¿Por qué necesito un guardián? Ya soy un adolescente y no necesito un guardián, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-

Newt rió alegremente mirando al moreno como estaba totalmente sorpendido con su presencia. Él le explico.

 _¨Llegue aquí sin ser invitado, alejarse sin ser ordenado, pero ya que tienes un problema terriblemente sangriento, quiero ayudarte.¨_

Thomas tiene algo.

-Espera ¡¿Eres un fantasma?!-

 _¨No un fantasma, idiota. Soy más como un… Inmortal¨_

Thomas estaba asustado con lo que sucedía.

¿Qué pasara con su vida después de la presencia de Newt?

 **Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola he regresado! Ahre jajaja en fin, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de You Are My Guardián, nuevamente agradezco a LuqmanRoxas por dejarme traducir su historia. En fin he aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia donde… todo se empieza a tornar más… romántico y adorable.**_

 **Capítulo 2:** _Si Existe!_

Thomas todavía estaba sorprendido de la presencia de un inmortal que decía ser su guardián. Isaac Newton apareció para cuidar de él y ser su guardián. Thomas no podía creer en el mito de regresar a la vida, paranoico, tuvo que acostumbrarse a esto.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Pregunto Thomas curiosamente pero aun en shock.

-Vengo de un lugar que no puedes sentir, no puedes ver y no puedes llegar. Si quieres decir que soy del cielo, entonces estas totalmente equivocado-

El moreno aún estaba confundido.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta-

-Es mejor que no sepas de dónde vengo- Newt solo suspiro pero apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por primera vez, Thomas comenzó a sonrojarse cuando un poco de color comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Se sentía raro, tenía una extraña sensación cuando Newt sonreía. Inconscientemente, lo miro fijamente.

Newt se dio cuenta de que Thomas lo estaba mirando fijo, también se dio cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas. Se sintió divertido, él quería reírse pero, no quería esto. Así que para evitar ser mirado de más, chasqueó los dedos delante de su cara sacando al moreno de su trance.

-Wow, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Pregunto Thomas molesto con él.

-Tú me estas mirando, idiota ¿Qué? ¿Nunca conociste a un chico rubio como yo antes?- Dijo embromado Newt

-No hay forma de que sepas todo sobre mi vida, y no tienes derecho a saber algo sobre ella- El moreno continuo –A propósito, eres de aquí ¿verdad? Por tu acento-

Newt golpeo fuerte el piso y se acercó hacia Thomas. Se sentó en la cama jugando con la almohada y respondió.

-Por supuesto, soy de aquí. Es fácil que reconozcas mi nacionalidad-

-A propósito ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto Thomas curiosos

Newt respondió con una ligera risita.

-Sé tu nombre porque lo sé. Soy tu guardián maldito idiota!-

Él pregunto de nuevo -¿Por qué razón no sabía esto? ¿Es todo un plan?-

-¿Qué plan?, Tommy… Tommy… Tommy…- Newt suspiró empezando a llamar a Thomas con un nuevo apodo, luego continuo

-Llegue aquí sin invitación Tommy. Sabes exactamente como quería luchar conmigo para acostumbrarme a esta condición. Ahora estoy completamente loco-

El moreno bromeó.

-Un Fantasma-

-¡Inmortal idiota!- Thomas rio incontrolablemente tratado de soportar el dolor en su estómago por reírse fuerte. Pero Newt también comenzó a reírse tomando eso con humor. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron parecían estar bien con lo demás. Podían interactuar sin ser torpes, pero Thomas tenía más que eso. La extraña sensación había comenzado a hacerse fuerte.

-Así que, Newt… ¿alguien puede verte?-

Newt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No Tommy, nadie puede verme excepto tú. Eres la única persona que puede verme- Continuó –Como a un fantasma, la persona que quiere conocerlo, solo esa ve la aparición-

-Parece que soy afortunado, solo yo puedo verte- Thomas volvió a bromear.

Newt rio alegremente y protesto –Puedo hacer que no me veas si quiero. No te atrevas a soñar así-

Thomas rio de nuevo de como él respondió de inmediato a su protesta.

-¡No te atrevas Newt! Tú eres mi guardián y se te prohíbe hacerme perder el contacto contigo-

De pronto, se sorprendió recordando lo que dijo hace un momento, _¿En serio? ¿En serio?_

-Parece que no quieres dejarme ir, bueno…- El rubio se burlaba de él y se rio entre dientes entornando los ojos a otra dirección.

-Hey! No lo creo, estúpido!- Thomas se sonrojo rápidamente y Newt rio sin parar.

 **Al Día Siguiente, Secundaria Claro (Pasillo)**

Thomas acababa de terminar sus clases. Actualmente, se diría a la cafetería ya que la hora de comer había comenzado. No había muchos estudiantes en la cafetería porque todavía algunos cursos seguían en clases. Tenía una gran zona cómoda para poder descansar en paz. Pero, su plan no iba como estaba planeado. De repente, su camino se vio interrumpido por un grupo familiar. Era un grupo que a menudo intimidaba a Thomas, ellos enserio odiaban a la gente homosexual.

-Sangre rara, ¿A dónde vas?- Hanson, se acercó cortésmente pero fingió en realidad.

Thomas respondió con ansiedad. Él probó ser valiente.

-Estoy yendo a almorzar, no me molestes idiota. Chupa tu polla si tienes tripas-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hanson se sorprendió al instante. Sin previo aviso, agarro rápidamente la camiseta de Thomas y lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared. Thomas sintió un dolor en la espalda debido a la fuerza del golpe.

-Nadie, nunca… nunca se atrevió a provocarme. Pones a prueba mi paciencia- Susurro a grandes rasgos en sus oídos. Pero Thomas trato de defenderse por sí mismo.

-¿Todavía no estas satisfecho con hacerme sufrir? ¿Qué clase de mierda humana eres tú? ¿Eres tú un humano o un animal?-

Hanson no tenía más paciencia, su rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo indicando que estaba realmente enojado con él. Apretó un puño y empezó a golpear su estómago con fuerza.

-Ten esto-

Thomas solo podía soportar el dolor que se convertía más fuerte. Pero Hanson seguía golpeando su estómago causando que Thomas tosiera sangre. Uno del equipo lo detuvo.

-Para Hanson! Podrías matarlo-

Finalmente Hanson paro de golpearlo. Y libero su agarre de la camisa de Thomas, quien, ya liberado, se deslizo hacia abajo hasta quedar en el suelo. Hanson y su equipo comenzaron a abandonar el área.

-N-Newt ¿Dónde estás?- Estaba totalmente débil, luego se desmayo.

 **Habitación de Thomas**

-U-urghhhh… ¿Dónde estoy?- Thomas parecía estar consciente de su debilidad.

Él débilmente abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en su casa. Él pensó que tal vez Alby y otros de sus amigos lo ayudaron. Sonrió débilmente a las _Manos de Ayuda._ Abrió los ojos un poco más, se dio cuenta de que un chico rubio estaba limpiándole la sangre del cuerpo.

-N-Newt ¿eres… tú?-

Newt lo detuvo colocando un dedo en sus labios.

-Shhhh… No hables. Has tenido una grave y sangrienta lesión en tu estómago. No puedes moverte mucho – Le dijo Newt preocupado.

El moreno seguía insistiendo en responder

-Tu dijiste que eras mi guardián, debes estar siempre a mi lado, ¿no es así? Pero, ¿Dónde estabas cuando era intimidado?-

-No se supone que deba dejarte, lo siento… -Newt se disculpó pero no respondió a la pregunta.

-Tú…- Thomas parecía muy enojado. Pero trato de calmarse ya que él estaba todavía en mal estado.

Newt lo miro con dureza, él sabía que como guardián, era su principal prioridad proteger al elegido en todo momento. Pero en este asunto, Newt estaba en negligencia. No aplico su trabajo para una prioridad.

-Déjame pagarte por lo que hecho. Lo siento…-

Thomas todavía estaba enojado.

-¿Qué tipo de paga me quieres dar?-

Newt simplemente replicó.

-Simplemente calla y cálmate-

El moreno tomo un profundo respiro y exhalo lentamente. Luego Newt puso sus dos manos sobre su estómago.

-Newt, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

El rubio ignoro la pregunta, coloco sus manos en su estómago. De repente, una luz verde comenzó a aparecer cubriendo todo el estómago. Thomas sintió una brisa como una manta verde en el interior de su estómago. Era como un hechizo mágico, milagroso.

Después de haberlo curado, él sonrió y le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

Thomas se sentía extraño, como si dejara de sentir dolor en su estómago. Experimento una gran confusión que no había tenido en su vida. Actualmente vive en el mundo real, pero, tal cosa mágica como Newt ¿podía existir?

-¿Estoy… soñando? No estoy soñando ¿Cierto?-

Newt asintió todavía con una sonrisa.

-Sí Tommy, no estas soñando y aún estamos en el mundo real y yo realmente existo como las maravillas mágicas-

Thomas tropezó…

 **Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola he regresado con otro capítulo de You Are My Guardian, nuevamente agradezco a la persona que creo esta historia por dejarme traducirla, y quiero decirles que habrá secuela siempre y cuando me deje traducirla. A leer!**_

 **Chapter 3:** _Verdad Sutil_

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Thomas se sorprendió. Su estómago estaba completamente recuperado. No sentía más dolor.

Newt sonrió y simplemente respondió –Soy tu guardián, Tommy-

Thomas se sorprendió con el sobrenombre. Pero a pesar de eso, él estaba muy feliz por ver su estómago recuperado. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo con fuerza. Newt resulto sorprendido.

-Muchas gracias Newt, eres asombroso- Lo elogio Thomas con asombro.

Newt simplemente sonrió mientras le devolvió el abrazo. Como Thomas se sintió antes, Newt se sentía extraño, como si sintiera cómodo cada vez con él. Él consiguió un sentimiento que no quiere dejar ir. Si podía, quería retenerlo para siempre.

Thomas soltó el abrazo y sonrió –Newt, no descuides tu trabajo como mi guardián-

Newt se disculpó pero todavía tenía una sonrisa en su cara – Enserio lamento lo de tu lesión, Tommy. Prometo que te protegeré tanto como pueda-

Ninguno de ellos nunca se sintió tan extraño en su vida, desde que se conocieron había algo entre sí por primera vez.

Thomas un humano normal que estaba teniendo dificultades para seguir con su vida por su diferente sexualidad, y Newt un inmortal quien se había convertido en su guardián. ¿Fue planeado? ¿O solo fue un accidente? Como la gente religiosa dice, la vida ha sido escrita por el destino.

…

De repente, Alby entro en la habitación de Thomas con otro amigo. Trajeron una comida ligera para que repusiera sus energías.

-¡Alby, Minho! Oh dios me sorprendieron- Dijo Thomas abruptamente

Newt dio un paso hacia atrás sentándose en el escritorio mientras ellos charlaban. Él solo sonrío, cruzando sus brazos mientras los observaba.

Alby respondió.

-Gracias a Dios que tú sigues con vida, sino probablemente estarías muerto-

Minho agrego, golpeo su hombre suavemente.

-Sí, si no te hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo probablemente estarías todavía tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre a tu alrededor.

Thomas río, agradeciéndoles.

-Sí, sí sé que soy un problema para ustedes dos, muchas gracias por salvarme-

Newt río adorablemente, Thomas lo noto y se sonrojo ligeramente. Como si fuera poco, Alby y Minho también lo notaron sonrojarse. Ambos un poco curiosos.

-Thomas, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Pregunto Minho curioso

-¿Lo estoy? Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-

Alby apoyó a Minho.

-Sí, ¿en qué estás pensando?, si estás pensando en Minho mejor olvídalo, él es mi novia-

El asiático río.

-¿De pronto piensas en mí?, eww… es algo bruto-

Thomas respondió.

-Nunca pienso que estoy enamorado de ti, Minho. Es malditamente jodido-

Ambos rieron como Newt también hizo al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, se volvió una conversación seria. Alby le preguntó seriamente.

-Thomas, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás así? Estoy muy preocupado por ti. Siempre eres abusado por el grupo de Hanson, tienes muchos golpes y lesiones. Tal vez, deberías cambiar tu vida, tal vez… tu sexualidad-

Newt se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-Sí, deberías pensar en ello- Minho concordó

Thomas sonrió brillantemente. Luego les respondió.

-Actualmente, estoy enamorado de alguien, encontré a la persona que amo-

Ambos tenían los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡¿Enserio?!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Newt estaba conmocionado.

El moreno asintió.

-No deben creer lo que yo digo, pero es verdad. Estoy locamente enamorado de alguien y voy a estar con la persona que me encanto pronto. Pero… espero él sabe que es lo que hay dentro de mi corazón-

-Whoa… increíble, Thomas. Debes ser feliz con esta persona ¿no?-

Minho estaba más curioso.

-¿Quién es esa persona?, dime!-

Él respondió.

-No les puedo decir, es mi secreto y nadie puede saber sobre mi amor secreto. Es mi respuesta fina, fin de la historia-

Newt también tenía curiosidad.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-

El asiático estaba insatisfecho con la respuesta, pero él respeto su decisión.

-Okey, pero un día, tu secreto finalmente será revelado-

Thomas río.

-Esperare ese día-

…

Una vez que Minho y Alby regresaron a sus hogares, Thomas se quedó recostado en la cama para reposar. Como supuso, Newt volvió de nuevo para acompañarlo. Se sentó a su lado y comenzó a preguntarle con sus miles de preguntas.

-Así que, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?- Newt comenzó con la conversación

Thomas lo miró bruscamente, con una sonrisa brillante en sus labios.

-¿Sabes qué? Espero que él sepa que no miento en mi corazón. A mí, él es muy especial para mí. Siento que quisiera abrazarlo para siempre. Quiero tocarlo, quiero sentirlo…-

Newt río.

-Americano patético-

El moreno continúo.

-Han sido años que he vivido en soledad, no he podido encontrar a alguien con quien estar. Cada persona que he encontrado ha resultado en una condición de desamor, lo sé, una condición sexual como la mía tiene un porcentaje muy pequeño en el mundo. No hay forma de que me cambie para estar conmigo-

-Se cómo te sientes Tommy, realmente lo siento, para ti la vida es dolorosa- El rubio se sentía empatizado.

-Al menos tengo a alguien que me entiende ¿no?, Alby, Minho, tu… la única persona que realmente me entiende-

Lo que hizo que Newt estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, como un guardián, nunca sintió que iba a tener una situación complicada. Ahora él sabía cómo un humano normal como Thomas se sentía, como si él también sintiera lo mismo.

Newt sonrió felizmente, acariciando sus hombros.

-No te preocupes Tommy, estoy seguro de que él te escuchara y sentirá lo que hay dentro de tu corazón-

Thomas estaba feliz de oír eso. Con eso, Thomas lo abrazó de nuevo como señal de gratitud por tenerlo a él como guardián.

-Gracias Newt, estoy contento de que seas mi guardián-

-No te preocupes Tommy, aunque no es nada, estás cansado esos es todo. Estás pensando demasiado-

Él dijo de nuevo.

-Ahora, entonces relájate. Necesitas descansar mucho-

-Gracias de nuevo Newt- Agradeció Thomas empezando a cerrar sus ojos. Newt solo lo miró descansando hasta que cayó dormido.

Una vez que se durmió, Newt lo miro por un momento antes de desaparecer. Él sonrió con un triste sentimiento proveniente del interior de su corazón. Él enserio quería quedarse al lado de Thomas para siempre, pero, no podía estar mucho tiempo en el mundo real. Porque, él solo tenía un mes para cuidar de él.

-Tommy…- Susurro Newt acariciando la mejilla de Thomas con una caricia suave.

-Desearía… poder estar a tu lado para siempre…-

-Pero…-

Se inclinó hasta Thomas, y empezó a besar su frente.

-No tengo mucho tiempo aquí. Lo siento… Tommy…-

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
